


Just a Bet?

by hurluberlu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bladder Control, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Watersports, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it about, uh, 'holding it', that you...like?"</p><p>"It's not about 'holding it'...it's about when you can't hold it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Bet?

Dean set his empty glass onto the table. "You're serious?"

Sam nodded his head nervously.

" _You_ want to make a bet with me?"

Sam again nodded his head.

"Good luck Sammy."

Dean leaned forward towards the bartender and ordered two more shots while Sam leaned back in his chair.

Grabbing the drinks, Dean gave one to his brother and downed the other one.

"You'll drink that shot, then we'll take a piss, and we'll keep drinking until one of us can't take it. Or we get thrown out of here."

Sam nodded and took his shot. "I guess I'll go first then." He stood up and walked into the bathroom, suddenly feeling the fullness of his bladder.

Dean ordered four more shots, and two beers, not expecting Sam to last too long. He watched as Sam walked back to the table and sat down. Sam started to sip one of the beers as Dean got up and went to the bathroom as well.

Sam looked around the bar as he slowly sipped his drink. It was mostly empty, just a guy sitting a few seats down from them, a couple sitting at a table, and him and Dean.

Dean came back to the table and sat down. Picking up one of the shots, Dean downed it and slammed the glass back onto the bar.

Sam continued to sip his beer as he watched Dean take his last shot.

"Hurry up Sammy." Dean said before taking a drink of his beer.

Sam kept sipping his drink, watching as Dean quickly emptied his bottle.

Sam smiled, feeling confident in his ability to win their bet, and anxiously waiting for the moment when Dean would lose.

Caught up in his imagination, Sam didn't notice when Dean ordered several more shots and when his own beer emptied.

"...Sammy?"

Sam's mind snapped back to the bar when he heard Dean saying something. "What did you say?"

Dean laughed and threw back yet another shot. "I said, 'Are you going get another drink, or just keep trying to drink from your empty bottle Sammy?'"

Sam silently put down his beer and took his second shot, watching as the man who was a few seats away got up and left the bar. Glancing at the clock, Sam noticed the time. 9:46. Him and Dean had only been in this bar for around thirty minutes, only been drinking for around ten of them, but somehow Sam could already feel a faint pressure in his bladder.

He grabbed another shot, slowly bringing it to his lips and taking a breath before he drank it.

Dean saw the hesitation Sam had, and took another shot himself, confident in his odds. But as he smirked at his little brother, he too felt the growing pressure in his abdomen, even worse than what Sam felt.

Dean shrugged the feeling off, not willing to show his weakness, and slowly placed his fingers around the next glass.

Sam watched his brother grab another shot, amazed that he seemed unaffected by the previous seven drinks. Subconsciously, Sam crossed his legs and placed his hand on his thigh, squeezing gently.

"Do you need to go Sammy?"

Sam gave no answer as he placed his empty hand on the table.

Dean brought his last drink up to his lips and quickly emptied it, seemingly without hesitation.

"Because I could do this for hours." Dean lied, trying to get his brother to break, his pride on the line if he let Sam win this bet.

"I won't judge Sammy."

"Just shut up Dean." Sam had decided he couldn't drink anymore. He was going to sit it out, and watch as his brother continued to drink and drink.

Dean called the bartender, and tried to order more shots, his voice getting slurred and his vision starting to blur slightly.

The bartender refused, seeing how drunk Dean was already, and Dean sighed and stood up.

Grabbing his brother's arm, Dean walked towards the door, slightly off-balance.

Sam led his brother to the car, grabbing Dean's keys out of his pocket.

Dean slowly got into the impala's passenger seat, watching as his brother got into the driver's seat. As soon as Sam sat down in the car, his hand went back to his thigh and continued to squeeze.

Dean noticed, and started to laugh. "Does that actually help anything?"

Sam looked at his brother and nodded. Dean smiled and leaned back in his seat. "You could just give up you know," Sam put the keys into the ignition, "it doesn't seem like you'll win anyway."

"Shut up Dean." Sam mumbled as he pulled out of the parking spot and onto the road.

"Shouldn't you not be driving?"

"I'm not as drunk as you, it's fine."

Dean scoffed. "Hey, I'm still alert, I could have driven."

Sam laughed and looked into the rearview mirror as he switched lanes, seeing their motel come up on the right.

Dean looked out of the window and watched a car drive by. "At least I'm not about to piss myself."

Sam ignored him and pulled into the motel, parking directly in front of their door.

"I'm not going to lose Dean."

Dean shook his head and opened his door, stepping out and up to the room.

Sam followed, biting his lip and trying to keep his legs together.

Dean opened up the motel room and sat down on the bed, legs spread apart to show his brother he wasn't affected.

Sam walked in, and sat on the opposite bed, legs crossed and his hand still squeezing his thigh.

The two brothers sat on their respective beds, both trying to win, both for different reasons.

For Dean, it was just a bet. For Sam, it was a fetish.

Sam watched as Dean's legs started to close slowly. "Come on Dean, you drank twice as much as I did, you can't say you don't have to go too."

Dean shook his head, an obvious lie, and refused to let Sam get to him.

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean's bed, sitting down next to him.

"Just think about it Dean. How badly do you have to go?"

"Not as bad as you do I bet." Dean lied, watching suspiciously as Sam started to lean closer to him.

"Uh, Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam asked, his head tilted, a few inches from Dean's.

"What're you doing?"

Sam's cheeks were slightly tinted red as he very slowly continued to lean closer.

Dean moved his head away just as slowly until his head was flat on the bed.

Placing his hand on Sam's chest to stop him from getting closer, Dean turned his head. "Sam."

Sam lifted his leg and slowly put it over Dean's, straddling his thighs.

Dean looked back up at Sam's face, looking him directly in his eyes, and Sam was looking directly at Dean's lips.

"Sam?"

Sam stayed silent as his eyes flickered between Dean's green eyes and his pink lips.

"Answer me dammit!"

Sam quickly leaned down and placed his lips onto Dean's, then quickly removed them.

Sam sat back up and watched his brother's face for a reaction.

Dean stared up at the ceiling, until he sat up as well. "Why?"

Sam sighed and got up. He started to walk towards the bathroom, stopping in the doorway. "You win."

Dean stood up and held out his arm. "No. You will answer me. Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?"

Sam sighed and looked back into the room. "It doesn't matter. You still win the bet."

Sam closed the bathroom door while Dean stood in the center of the room, utterly confused.

Dean heard the flushing of the toilet, the unlocking of the door, and watched as Sam came out and sat on the bed. Sam looked over to where Dean was staring intently at him. "You can...uh...go now."

Dean shook his head and turned to face his brother. "Not until you tell me what that was about."

Sam scoffed and placed his head in his hands. "I kissed you...what do you think that means?"

"We're brothers Sam!"

"Yeah, I know that Dean, but we're always alone together and you're not exactly unattractive. I can't help it."

Dean was silent, just staring blindly at his brother on the bed.

"Dean, we don't have to talk about this. I'm sor-"

"-Did this...bet...have something to do with this?"

Sam didn't answer, still looking down, head in hands.

Dean walked over and sat down next to his brother. He took a deep breath. "Listen, if this happens once, tonight, will you be satisfied?"

Sam lifted his head. "Dean you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Dean wordlessly reached his hands down to Sam's belt, slipping out the leather band and undoing the buckle.

Sam leaned back onto the bed, eyes watching his belt be removed and his jeans growing tighter.

Dean slipped his fingertips into his brother's jeans, using his thumbs to undo the button and slowly unzip them.

"So, uh Sam?"

"Yeah?"

Dean brought Sam's jeans off and threw them onto the floor. "What is it about, uh, 'holding it', that you...like?"

Sam's cheeks reddened and he looked down at his discarded jeans on the floor. "It's not about 'holding it'...it's about when you can't hold it."

Dean paused and looked up to his brother's face. "You mean if I were to-"

"-Don't worry about it Dean." Sam said as he laid down flat on the bed.

Dean squinted his eyes and stood up from the bed. He quickly removed his own pair of jeans and climbed back onto to the bed. Suddenly feeling the fullness of his bladder, he hoped he understood what Sam wanted.

He straddled his younger brother's lap, bare skin touching bare skin, and slowly slipped his shirt over his head. He leaned down, slowly unbuttoning the red flannel shirt Sam was wearing.

Sam slipped his arms out of his shirt's sleeves, bringing his hands to Dean's thighs.

Both men took in each other's bodies, both having seen the other's before, but not quite in the same circumstances. 

Sam's eyes ran across Dean's not-as-muscled chest, and the anti-possession tattoo covering the heart that matched his own.

Dean's eyes focused mostly on Sam's straining boxers, and the muscled torso leading down to them.

Dean brought a hand up to Sam's cheek, green eyes pouring into brown ones.

And then he stopped holding back.

Dean watched as Sam's eyes closed and his head tilted back, feeling the warm liquid run down his abdomen.

Sam savored the feeling of warmth spreading across his body. It didn't take long for the smell of urine to fill the air, a smell which Sam breathed in deeply.

Dean sat on Sam's soaked lap, in his soaked boxers, enjoying the expressions crossing Sam's face.

Dean leaned down, his chest flat against his brother's, his smirk inches above Sam's open lips. "Is that what you wanted?"

Sam's quick breaths turned into a noise that vaguely sounded like a yes.

Dean sat back up, hooking his thumbs inside Sam's thin, cold boxers. He slipped them down, just enough to expose Sam's erection. 

Dean slowly lifted his hips, just enough for him to slide Sam's boxers down his legs, and slide his own boxers down his own legs.

He reached upwards, chest directly over Sam's face, as he grabbed the conveniently placed bottle of lubricant.

Bravely, Sam leaned up, placing his hands on Dean's waist and taking Dean's nipple between his teeth.

Dean shuttered and accidentally dropped the bottle back onto the nightstand. The hand that had previously held that bottle was now on the bed next to Sam's head, keeping him from collapsing onto Sam's body.

Sam let his tongue dart out, swirling softly on the nub of Dean's nipple. Dean let his free hand go up to Sam's hair, lightly holding Sam's head.

Sam started to move his head, going between sucking and letting his tongue run along Dean's entire pec.

Between moans, Dean let out a soft "Sam...", causing Sam to remove his mouth from Dean's chest.

Dean was still for a few seconds before he picked the bottle back up.

Sam watched through his eyelashes as Dean slowly stood up and walked around to the edge of the bed.

Placing his hands on Sam's thighs, Dean slowly spread his brother's legs apart.

Dean popped open the cap on the lubricant, letting the overflowing liquid spill onto his fingers. He squeezed the bottle lightly, making sure enough lubricant was coating each of his fingers.

Blindly tossing the open bottle behind him, Dean let his finger trace down to the puckered ring of muscle. 

As Dean pushed a slick finger into his brother's ass, Sam let out a pained groan. Dean carefully pressed a second finger inside Sam, slowly circling Sam's inner walls.

Sam closed his eyes and pushed back onto his brother's fingers. Dean watched as Sam desperately moved on his fingers, the younger man making quick, breathless gasps. 

"Dean...Dean just-"

Dean removed his fingers from Sam's ass and looked behind him for the missing bottle of lubricant he now needed.

"Dean just fuck me already..."

Dean reached down to the floor, grabbing the bottle of clear liquid, reopening the top, and carelessly letting it spill back onto his hands.

Leading his hand down to his leaking cock, Dean spilled the lubricant onto his member, and he lightly threw the bottle onto the bed.

Sam watched his brother as he stroked the lubricant onto his cock. Placing his hands on his own dick, Sam started to pump his hand slowly.

Dean removed his hand, letting it go up to Sam's moving one. Dean removed Sam's hand from his dick, leading Sam's hands to his waist. 

Sam let his hands grip his brother's sides as he felt Dean's head at his entrance. 

Dean slowly moved his hips forward, enjoying the feeling of the tight muscle surrounding him.

Sam let his dull fingernails dig into Dean's waist, groaning at the feeling of his brother inside of him.

The two locked eyes as Dean's hands moved to Sam's legs, holding them down and open. Dean slowly pulled out, then roughly thrust back into Sam, causing the man underneath to give out a loud moan.

As Dean fell into a rhythm, three sounds filled the room. Sam's breathless sounds of pleasure, the sounds of Dean's thighs and Sam's ass meeting with every thrust, and the sound of the bed's headboard thumping against the room's wall.

"Deean...Deann..." Sam managed to get out before his body clenched and a white stream came from his cock.

As Dean watched his brother's come go across his stomach, and as he felt the hole he was currently in clench tightly around him, he couldn't help but join his brother in cumming.

Sam and Dean both fought to catch their breaths as Dean slowly pulled out of Sam and lay on the bed beside him.

Once he had enough breath to speak, Sam turned to look at his brother, who's eyes were shut and mouth still struggling to get air.

Sam placed a small kiss on his brother's open mouth, knowing this moment would probably never happen again.

"Thank you Dean."


End file.
